justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Jin Go Lo Ba
(Xbox 360 DLC) |artist = |year = 2004 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (JD3/GH) (Remake) |lc = Instrumental (JD/''JD3''/''GH'') (Remake)http://prntscr.com/g512hh |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |difficulty = (JD) (JD3/''GH'') |effort = |nogm = 5 (JD3/Post-''JD3'') |nosm = 1 (JD) |pictos = 42 (JD) 40 (JD3/''GH'') 48 (Remake) |nowc = JinGoLoBa |gc = (JD3/GH) (Remake) }}"Jin Go Lo Ba" by ( remix is used) is featured on , (as downloadable content on the Xbox 360), and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer wears a Native inspired outfit: a pink top, a skirt full of leaves, a pink necklace and a lot of bracelets. Also, she wears pink anklets, and a big feather crown on her head. Remake In the remake, her color scheme is now different. The bracelets and a part of the feather crown are now black while the skirt, anklets, feather crown, and the top is golden. She also has a red outline. Background The background is a green wall showing some silhouettes of wild trees. There are also green light beams above the coach. It also has a series of lights shining from the ceiling. / The background is a jungle with swinging trees and plants. There are some lowlands in the background, which are covered by fog. This background is more detailed, making it easier to know it's supposed to be a jungle. Remake In the remake, the plants are much closer to the screen, and a very bright sun overwhelms the coach. Shake Moves There is 1 Shake Move in this routine: Shake Move 1: Shake both of your arms up and down while stepping on the floor with your feet. cutmypic13.png|Only Shake Move Just_Dance_Jin_Go_Lo_Ba_Fatboy_Slim.gif|Shake Move in-game Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine from Greatest Hits onwards; they are not available in : Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 and 4: Put your right hand on your head, while tilting it back. Gold Move 5: 'Open your arms and bring them to the back. This is the final move of the routine. JinGoLoBaGM1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 JinGoLoBaGM2.png|Gold Move 5 Just_Dance_3_Fatboy_Slim_Jin_Go_Lo_Ba.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 and 4 ''in-game Just_Dance_3_Fatboy_Slim_Jin_Go_Lo_Ba (1).gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Appearances in Mashups Jin Go Lo Ba ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''So What * Super Bass * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) '''(Shamans) Captions Jin Go Lo Ba appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Beyond the Earth * Ceremonial Circles * Ceremonial Swing * Rain Dance * Tribal Lasso * Tribal Pose * Tribal Samba * Tribal Shimmy * Tribal Swim Trivia *''Jin Go Lo Ba'' is the first remix by Fatboy Slim to be featured in the entire game series. * Jin Go Lo Ba has as an avatar on which is unlocked upon reaching Level 50 on the World Dance Floor. * Jin Go Lo Ba is the first instrumental song in . ** Although there are no lyrics in the routine's first three appearances, a set of lyrics is arranged for the remake.http://prntscr.com/g512hh * On , the coach in the menu icon is brighter than in the gameplay. * On the Xbox 360, the final gold move is not counted as a move. Gallery Game Files Tex1_256x256_47c6ad0fc6f2584c_14.png|''Jin Go Lo Ba'' jingoloba_thumb@2x.jpg|''Jin Go Lo Ba'' ( / ) Jingoloba.jpg|''Jin Go Lo Ba'' (Remake) JinGoLoBaMenu.png|''Jin Go Lo Ba'' on the menu Jingoloba cover@2x-1-.jpg| cover Jingolobaavatar.png|Avatar on jd251.png|Avatar on / Gold_Jin Go La Ba.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Jin Go Lo Ba.png|Diamond avatar JinGoLoBa.png|Pictograms Videos Official Audio Jin Go Lo Ba - Fatboy Slim Teasers Just Dance™ Gameplay "Jin Go Lo Ba" Fatboy Slim Gameplays Just dance 1 Sp M0nSt3R ( Jin-Go-Lo-Ba (Fatboy Slim remix) Just Dance 3 - Fatboy Slim Jin Go Lo Ba - Xbox Kinect DLC - YouTube3.flv Jin Go Lo Ba - Just Dance Greatest Hits Extractions EXTRACT! Jin Go Lo Ba - Fatboy Slim Just Dance 1 Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Jin Go Lo Ba Just Dance Now - Jin Go Lo Ba References Site Navigation ru:Jin Go Lo Ba Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Songs by Fatboy Slim Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Downgrade Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Remixes